Pryde of the X-Men (Earth-1992)
This event occurs during Scott and Jean's honeymoon, as well as Wolverine's trip to Japan. Russian Danger "X-Men report to the Danger Room, quickly." Many of the X-Men showed up a couple minutes later including Shadowcat, Colossus, Storm, Beast, Iceman, Sage, Husk, Pixie, Bishop, Armor, and some others. "I have all called you all here because I received an urgent message from a fellow X-Men. Illyana astral projected to me to tell me she needed help as soon as possible, until she suddenly was cut off. I do not know the threat, but I can no longer sense Illyana, which means she could be in grave danger. I last sensed her in this location in Russia," said Xavier as he pointed his finger towards a spot on the hologram globe. "We must leave immediately!," exclaimed Colossus. "Don't worry," Charles responded. "I will be sending Storm, Beast, Iceman, Shadowcat, Rogue, and you, Colossus. Storm prepare the jet at once. You're all leaving immediately," said Charles. The new team boarded the jet and started flying towards Russia towards the proper coordinates. Arrival in Russia Hours later, the team arrives to their destination in the early afternoon. Once they landed, they all began to search the area. Storm as the field leader decided they should split up to cover the area more quickly. No one seemed to have any luck. They all regrouped at the jet before nightfall and they decided to spend the night on the jet. In the middle of the night Colossus was woken up when he was startled by being shaken. He opened his eyes to see Illyana hunched over him, while the rest of the X-Men were asleep. Illyana then teleported Colossus and herself a several hundred yards away into the forest. Colossus asked, "What are you doing Illyana?" "We don't have much time Piotr," responded Colossus. "It is Grigory! He has come back!" "How!," exclaimed Piotr. Magik then went on to explain a cloak figure came to her in the middle of the night, and then she blacked out. When she woke up she found she was being held in some cell. She also noticed that she felt very weaken. A little bit afterwards the cloaked figure walked in the room and then walked in front of her cell. "It is good to see that you have awaken. I was worried that something might have gone wrong," said a sinister sounding man. He then pulled down the hood to reveal Mr. Sinister. "How is this possible! Mystique killed you," exclaimed Illyana. "You are sadly mistaken. I'm not the person you think I am. I'm actually more superior. I'm his last genetic creation before he was killed. I am his son. Also, thank you for your assistance in rescuing you're brother, Mikhail. With him free, I will be able to finish my father's mission of setting free you're ancestor Grigory. With my help, Grigory has come into possession of you're brother's body. Soon after he kills your brother, Piotr, all that will be left is for him to enjoy killing you. Ha ha ha!," says Mr. Sinister's son. Illyana then knew she had to find and warn her brother, but she felt very drained. With all the willpower and energy she had, she created a stepping-disk and teleported miles away. "Once I gained enough energy I contacted Xavier before I ran out of energy again." I then found a place to hide, and to get some rest. I woke up an hour ago, so I decided to scout the area when I came across the X-Jet, and I hoped I could find you. We are going to have to hide in a safe spot just in case Mikhail finds the jet. Tomorrow in the morning we can meet back with the team, and get them informed. We are going to have to find Mikhail before he finds us," says Magik. "Ok. I'm just happy to see that you were alright. I was very worried." The two then found a safe place to sleep and went to sleep. Grigory Strikes The wake up the next morning when they hear Ororo calling out for Colossus. They reveal themselves and run towards her. "Thank goodness you're alright Piotr. Where have you been?," asked Storm. "I have found Illyana and I will explain the rest once we all regroup at the X-Jet," answered Colossus. Storm then used a communicator to call the rest of the team to the jet. Colossus then explained everything Magik told him about the night before. "I guess then it is time to go find this Grigory," said Iceman. "I will contact Xavier, and update him on current status," said Beast. While the rest of the team were coming up with their game plan, Beast went flying into the room." "It's Mikhail," said Beast as he stood up. The floor of the jet then collapsed and the team fell through. As they got up, they saw Mikhail standing several yards away. "Thank you my dear Illyana for helping me find the missing piece," said Grigory in possession of Mikhail. "What are you talking about!," exclaimed Illyana. The team then found themselves surrounded by a force field and were unable to move. "Sinister's son, Mr. Insidious's, plan actually worked. See he wanted the money, power, and resources to find a way to bring his father back, and he thought if he could help me take back Russia, then he would get what he wanted. He was able to control Illyana to travel back in time and grab Mikhail before he could lock himself in that dimension forever, so I would end up being trapped there as well. Oh and the genius part of the plan was you pretty girl," said Grigory as he pointed towards Illyana. "You're not the real Illyana! Ha ha ha!," exclaimed Grigory. "What!," exclaimed Colossus. Illyana then became motionless. "To become whole, I needed to kill all my descendants except for one. So after Illyana full-filled her purpose, we killed her. With her dead Mr. Insidious, using his powers was able to give me enough temporary control over Mikhail, so I could find my one missing piece, you, Piotr. But how was I going to get to you? Well Mr. Insidious was genius enough to create an exact clone of Illyana and was able to implant the real Illyana's memories into you clone! He also put a tracker inside your body, and let you think that you escaped because he knew you would be able to lead me straight towards Piotr. I will now enjoy killing you all, and then taking over all of Russia! Ha ha ha!," exclaimed Mikhail. Family Face-Off Grigory then shot an energy blast at Colossus, which he was nearly hit by, but he rolled out of the way in the nick of time. Storm then flew up into the sky and hurled a lightning blast towards Grigory, Beast charged towards Grigory, Iceman threw ice shards, Kitty started to run towards Grigory, and Rogue took out a gun and shot at Grigory, while recalling Mystique's template, so she could access Mystique's expert marksmanship. Colossus stood up to find Illyana or who he thought was Illyana dropped on to her knees staring out into space. Colossus ran up to her and picked her up. "I don't care about what he has said. Even if you're not the real Illyana, I still consider you my sister and I don't want anything to happen to you. Now go," said Colossus to Illyana. Illyana then stood up on her own and pulled out the Soulsword. "I'm not leaving you. I will break Grigory's spell over our brother by using this." She then charged towards Grigory with Colossus behind her. A great battle broke out. Energy blasts, ice beams and shards, gun shots, and more flying through the battle field. Slowly, Grigory was gaining the upper hand by taking them out one at a time. He first caused Iceman to completely freeze, and was unable to move. He used a special energy blast to disrupt Kitty, while she was in her phased state, and the rest of the X-Men started to slowly fall as well. He caused one of Illyana's stepping disks to teleport her somewhere unknown. Colossus ended up to be the last one standing. "Enough time playing around! It is time for you to die!," yelled Grigory. Grigory then shot a large blast that Colossus was unable to dodge. The great force of the blow caused Piotr to revert back to human form. As Grigory walked up to Colossus's body lying on the ground, he pulled out a sword. As he thrust the sword, Kitty threw herself in the way of the blade. "No! Kitty!," screamed Colossus as he changed back into metal form, and got up and punched Grigory, causing him to fly a few yards. Colossus ran up to Kitty and grabbed her in his arms. "No. Kitty it's okay I will find away to help you. Everything is going to be alright," said Piotr as a tear rolled down his eye and he saw Shadowcat's life fading. "It's alright Piotr. I did this because no matter what comes between us, I have and will always love you." Shadowcat then closed her eyes, and her body became motionless. Colossus then lifted to see Grigory standing above him. "It's time for you to join her, and for destiny to be full-filled. As he was about to blast Colossus, Mikhail stopped and fell over. Piotr then found Rogue with her glove off behind where Grigory was standing with her somewhat dazed. Illyana then suddenly appeared near them. She ran up to Colossus. "I'm sorry I don't have complete control of controlling the time I end up in. This was as close as I could get. Rogue then said, "Illyana teleport the five of us to the institute now." "Yes," responded Illyana, and the five of them got on the disk and disappeared. A New Beginning-Piotr/Kitty Rogue was able to use Mikhail's powers to keep Kitty alive long enough for Elixir to reach them to heal her. Xavier then used his powers to wipe away the parts of Grigory that was absorbed by Rogue, with this completely getting rid of the threat that Grigory was. Colossus now realizing that Kitty was still in love with him, told her that he still loved her as well. Colossus converted to the Jewish faith and the two got married. The clone of Illyana, if she is, the X-Men are unsure, finds a place at the Xavier Institute as well. Category: Earth-1992